A rose with a few thorns
by supergirl182
Summary: With secrets, lies, burgers & romance on the cards Is it really just another another hunt for Dean and sammy? Reviews are really appreciated!
1. Cold weather

The man stumped out his smoke, and stared up at the starry sky. The cold air catching in his lungs, yet he did not flinch. He walked over to a back alley carrying a novelty lighter, he glanced around. His footsteps echoing on the concrete path. He stumbled through the blackness of the alley.

He reached a clearing, and felt a chill running up his spine. And a hand grab his shoulder. He jumped and spun around only to see a woman standing there, her hand still digging into him.

"You know, you really are pushing your luck here." She said coolly, stepping out from the dark, into glow of the flickering street lamp. Her stormy blue eyes staring into his. She was tall, with short chestnut brown hair. Her cheeks were rosy red. At the sight of her, the man breathed a sigh of relief.

"If that was the case, you wouldn't have agreed to meet me here." He said calmly. She stood there, her face still expressionless.

"So what exactly is it you want now?" She demanded, hands on hips. The man looked her up and down, a smile breaking out across his face.

"You know exactly what I want." He said softly, wrapping his broad arms around her tiny waist. She stood there, her eyes beginning to close, she was in pure bliss for a moment. Those strong arms she had missed so dearly holding her again, making her feel those butterflies in her stomach.

"I knew you still felt the same." He purred in her ear. She opened her eyes, pulling away from the embrace.

"Still felt the same? Let's not forget who called it off in the first place!" She said bitterly.

"Well we know why I had to call it off though- don't we?" He said coldly, his eyes piecing her. Her face went white. A tear running down her cheek.

"You are one evil bastard to use that against me." She said, her voice breaking slightly. He sighed, clearly not bothered by what hurt he had caused.

"Look, ok I'm sorry?" He told her heartlessly. And a slight smirk on his face. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going back to Chicago, so I guess I won't be seeing you again…probably." He said, staring at the floor, his eyes unable to meet her tearful gaze. She wiped her face, breathing unsteadily.

"Why would I give a shit? I fucking don't want to see your stupid face ever again!" She screamed turning her face to the wall.

"The feelings mutual." He mumbled, loud enough for her to hear at least.

She clenched her fists. And turned back to him.

"You dragged me out here and then say crap like that! Seriously, I feel like killing you right now!" She screamed at him. He began to walk back down the alleyway.

"That wouldn't be too hard for you now would it? Especially with that "talent" of yours" He shouted back, laughing.

That was it. She was beyond breaking point. She ran at him with tremendous speed and force and jumped on his back, and grabbed his head in her hands.

"What the-" The man shouted. Suddenly the color drained out of his face. His eyes went cloudy, he fell to the floor and all that could be heard from him was the whimpers and desperate pleads he could scarcely whisper.

"Please..." He trembled, her hands still clenching his forehead tightly. Then, with one final breath, the light left his ghostly eyes.

She let go, her eyes wide and full of fear. She picked herself up off the floor. The adrenaline still rushing through her. His lifeless body was sprawled out on the pavement. She shivered, from both the bitterly cold night air, and the fact she had just killed her ex boyfriend.

**1 week later.**

Sam Winchester sat down at the dirty table, crumbs from the last lunchtime special still fresh and on the table. He turned the newspaper again, still looking for the obituaries. Dean Winchester sat opposite him, his cheeseburger half eaten and his coffee well and truly drank.

"Dude I'm gonna go back to the motel." He said. "My head is banging and damm I need some sleep." He grumbled.

"From what I remember, you came back to the motel at…what was it, 4:00am?" Sam asked sarcastically. Dean smirked.

"Yeah not a lot of sleeping went on last night." He said grinning.

Sam looked at him stoned face before returning to the paper. Dean glanced outside the diner's window. The whole of the place was covered in white blankets of snow.

"Hey, is it just me or is it weird to get snow in the middle of September?" Dean asked. Sam frowned down at the newspaper.

"Eh well yeah that depends on the climate of the place your talking about." he mumbled. His eyes still fixed on the paper.

"Sam wears women's underwear…" Dean said, trying to get the attention of his distracted brother

Even so, Sam still didn't look up.

"Hey collage boy! I know your too busy looking at today's hot topic's in the news but you could at least pay attention to me, I might be on to something!" Dean said loudly, growing impatient.

Sam finally looked up.

"That's weird." Sam said, sitting back, a confused look on his young face.

"What's weird?" Dean asked, grabbing Sam's untouched coffee and drinking it.

"Well first the weather is really strange," He said

"Like** I **said," Dean emphasized.

"Yeah- way to point out the obvious Dean." Sam remarked, "Well anyway, some guy just last week was found dead in an alleyway." He finished.

"Sam, the guy could've just died, have you even thought about it just being a heart attack?" Dean reasoned.

"Dean, this guy died over a week ago and yet according to today's newspaper_- _"_The cause of death is still unknown_" He quoted.

It was obvious to both of them. There was something supernatural going on in this small town.


	2. Playing his cool

Later…

The Winchester boys stepped out of the snow-covered impala. And began to walk in the middle of the deserted street.

"This town is weird. I haven't seen anyone out at all." Dean said, glancing around. Sam peered in every window, until he reached the library.

"This is it." Sam said, stopping Dean in his tracks.

"Oh. What's so bad about using your laptop for research?" Dean asked.

"Well I would use it if I could find it!" Sam replied, throwing Dean a dirty look.

"Sammy's quite the scatterbrain now isn't he?" Dean said mockingly. Sam opened the door and shoved Dean inside.

The library was about as lively as a graveyard. Well maybe not the kind of graveyard's Sam and Dean knew…

But Dean paid no attention to his surroundings. A young woman sat behind the main desk. Her short brown hair in curls. She wore a blue jumper- the color of her eyes. Dean had not taken his eyes off her since they had entered the room.

She looked up, and her eyes met his.

"Eh, I know you think your God's gift to woman but I don't think they appreciate you staring so much." Sam muttered to Dean.

Sam nudged him, and Dean stumbled forward. Sam walked off quickly, leaving Dean and her alone.

"Are you ok?" She asked, concern in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks." He said, playing his cool. The woman just laughed.

"I'm Dana Johnson by the way." She said to Dean, holding out her hand. Dean took it.

"Hi, I'm Dean Winchester." He said, an obvious attraction between the two.

"So what brings you to this dump?" She asked, eyeing him up and down. A gorgeous smile on her face, showing straight white teeth.

"Me and my brother Sam just joined the local paper, we were just following up a story." Dean said.

"Really? Maybe I could give you some help. I've lived in this town for a few months. After a while it's a custom to know everything that's going on." She said jokingly, glancing down at the paper in front of her. "So what story was it?" She asked.

"Well we were wondering if you knew about a man called James Hendricks." He said,

Dana's face went pale.

"He was killed last week in really strange circumstances." He continued.

Dana's stomach churned as he waited patiently for an answer. She did not know what it was about Dean, but she felt like she wanted to be at least a bit honest with him.

"Yeah I knew him. He was my boyfriend," Dana said, straightening up.

"Oh." Dean said with a slight frown written on his face.

"We broke up a few weeks ago though." Dana finished.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said sympathetically. Dana giggled nervously.

"Don't worry about it. To be honest he was a complete jerk," She said. "You don't need to be sympathetic, I'm dealing with it fine." She said with a forced smile.

"Well, would you mind me asking you a few more questions later? Say around 8.00? He asked.

Dana walked around the desk towards him, and stood right in front of him, opened his hand and placed a small piece of paper with a mob number into his palm.

"If you're asking me out, then 8.00 sound's great."

Dana turned and walked over to the storeroom, flashing dean a smile as she walked.

Dean stood there for a moment in the practically empty library, his heart thumping in his chest. He walked over to the corner Sam sat, grinning from ear to ear.

Sam tore his eyes away from the computer.

"You're unbelievable!" He said irritably.

"Why thank you…" Dean replied with a smirk.

"It's just unbelievable how you've been in this town about 2 hours and already you've got yourself a date!" He said.

"She's not just any date Sammy," Dean said. "She's different."

"Ok. Whatever that means…. Well anyway I've actually done research and…" Sam said, turning the screen to Dean, another article appearing on the screen. "James Hendricks didn't have a heart attack. And no gunshot or knife wounds. The police records said that there was no bodily harm apart from finger marks on his head." Sam said. Dean looked at him like he was crazy.

"Then how exactly did he die?" Dean queried. Sam frowned at him.

"To be honest, I don't know. But it was as if… the life was sucked out of him."


	3. Head vs heart

Sam got out of the mouldy armchair within their motel room, the dirty green wallpaper depressing him further.

"Ok, so let's go over this again." He said pacing back and forth. "This town has had nothing but freezing weather for a few months, and we also have a dead man who had his life, literally, sucked out of him." Sam said. "Dean, there's only one thing it could be." Dean leafed through their dad's journal, to the page on reapers.

"Yep it fits." He said. "Except the whole reason for killing Hendricks. I mean- he was a pretty healthy guy. Why would a reaper take him for no apparent reason?"

Sam picked up the journal, his eyes widening.

"Dad mentions another kind of reaper." He said. Dean looked at him- no shock or disbelief written on his face. His dad always came through.

"It says: "_Corpus reaper- A human born as a reaper. They can take lives by touch at will. The cold follows them everywhere." _Sam quoted.

"A human reaper?" Dean said in dismay.

"It fits Dean."

Both sat in silence for a moment.

"So, how do we put an end to it Sammy? Ask the guy nicely?" Dean said sarcastically.

"No Dean, but we need to find out who the reaper is. We could just try to reason with them." Sam said.

"You know that isn't gonna work. The reaper's human, so we know a way of stopping it." Dean said, picking up his nearby shotgun.

"Dean for God's sake! We aren't gonna kill a human!" Sam reasoned.

"They don't mind killing other people! What's going to stop them killing another person?" Dean argued. "You know it's the only way." He put down the shotgun and turned his back to Sam.

"I'm going out with Dana." He said. "Do all the research you want Sam while I'm gone. It isn't gonna change what we'll have to do."

Later on that night… 

So many things raced through Dean's mind as he sat with Dana in the impala.

"Well, thanks for a wonderful time Dean. I had a lot of fun." She said smiling.

Dean breathed in deeply and looked into her sparkly eyes.

"Yeah, me too." He said.

Dana shifted towards him slightly. Dean had been practically speechless the whole of the date, which for him, was pretty out of character.

"I know I'd want to do this again sometime. How about you?" Dean said wistfully.

"Definitely." She replied. She put her hand on the car door, still gazing into Dean's eyes.

"Good night."

She got out of the car, but Dean wanted more.

"Wait." He said, opening his door and getting out. Dana turned around.

He walked towards her, across the icy pavement. He put his arm around her waist gently. She leaned in toward him.

"I didn't get a chance to say goodnight," He said softly.

To Dean, it was the most natural thing to do.

He pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her hair tickling his cheek. He pulled her closer, into a passionate kiss.

Dana pulled away breathlessly after a few minutes.

"Wow." She said smiling.

The words "I know." Popped in Dean's head. But he wasn't going to say it. After all, he actually liked this girl.

"Mr. Winchester, this is where I leave you." She said jokingly. She brushed her lips to his, and walked over to her building.

Dean climbed back into the impala. He couldn't stop grinning.

**Back at the motel…**

Sam sat in the motel staring at the tons of papers in front of him. He wasn't sure were to start when it came to reapers, let alone human ones.

He put his head in his hands; he felt a headache coming on. Just then, as Sam laid back on his soft bed, Dean came in.

"Whoa, what a date Sammy." He said.

Sam still had his eyes closed, but knew Dean had a massive smirk on his face.

"You sound pretty chirpy. Get much info from Miss Dana then?" He groaned.

"Uh yeah sure. But anyway, she is amazing Sammy,"

"It's Sam." He mumbled.

"Whatever dude. I dunno but there's just something about her…"

"Dean!" Sam yelled "Enough of the lovey-dovey stuff! What info did you get off her about Hendricks?"

Dean looked like he was going to hit Sam.

"Alright! Well she went out with him like I told you, but he treated her pretty badly. He worked at the sport's center near town."

Sam suddenly sat up. He walked over to the papers stacked on Dean's bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asked.

Sam went through countless papers and then looked Dean in the eye.

"When exactly did Dana arrive in town?"

"You're not serious are you?!" Dean said sharply. Sam looked down at the floor.

"It was about three months ago wasn't it?" Sam asked, not able to look Dean in the eye.

"Well yeah! But that doesn't mean anything!" Deans said angrily

"Dean that's when the cold weather started."

"Human Reapers have cold follow them everywhere."

"Shut up! Dana isn't a fucking reaper!" Dean yelled.

Sam got up and looked out the window. Dean still glared at him.

"She was involved with Hendricks. She said he was a complete Jerk. She had a motive." Sam said slowly. "Dean, there's no one else it could be."

Meanwhile… 

Dana moved towards her window, and looked down upon the snow- covered street. She thought she saw him again. James' face.

She pulled over the curtains hastily. And backed away.

Ever since that night, she had not stopped seeing his face. She regretted what she had done to him completely. But knew deep down, James had got what he deserved.

Dana sat down on her couch; so many thought rushing through her already troubled head.

She wished she'd never laid eyes on him. She wished she'd never told him the secret she had kept to herself for so long.

All he had done with that information was through it back in her face.

The police would never find out it was her, but the guilt was overwhelming.

And then her thoughts turned to Dean.

Dean.

"I only saw him about half an hour ago but I want to see him again." She thought.

Then… 

Dean sat there, while Sam surveyed him.

"Trying to read my mind?" Dean said to him.

Sam looked away silently. He didn't fancy having a punch thrown at him.

Although Dean wouldn't have thought it, Sam understood how he was feeling more than anyone could have.

"Dean, do you remember Madison?" Sam said.

Dean looked up, taking his head out of his hands.

"Yes" He replied.

"I liked her a lot Dean, but she was killing people because of something that happened to her. But, when it came down to it, I knew that killing her," Sam said pausing, his voice cracking slightly. "Was the right thing to do." He finished. Dean looked up at him.

"Think with my head…not my heart eh Sammy?"

Dean got up, and walked over to the books on reapers. He read one for a moment or two before slamming it shut. Sam walked over towards him, yet kept his distance.

"I'll be back in about an hour Sam." Dean said.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

Dean stopped at the motel door. His face hidden by the rooms dull light.

"Hunting." He replied.

And with that, he walked out, slamming the door behind him."

**More coming soon **


	4. Realisations

Dean walked alone. His footsteps echoing along the cold, empty street. The frost of last years winter still lingering upon the grass.

He had been such a fool. How could he of all people fall in love- with a reaper of all things.

The pit in his stomach weighed him down. He knew that whatever Dana was- she couldn't be good. In his eyes, that was all he needed to know.

He stopped as he reached her dimly lit house. It seemed it had been days since he had last been here, days since he had felt those warm lips against his.

His hand shaking slightly, he knocked on the door. He saw a shadow behind the glass, growing larger until it stood face to face with him.

"Dean?" Dana said softly, a surprised look upon her pale face. Dean did not make eye contact, he didn't want to face her. He nudged her aside, forcing his way in.

He paced the corridor for a few moments. Dana staring at him, not sure whether to speak.

"Most people think that on the first date, you tell a guy about yourself. You know- what you like, dislike and maybe even what they do for a living." He said calmly, with an undertone of sarcasm.

"Dean what exactly are you getting at?" Dana asked.

"Well how about your little job on the side of being a reaper." He said, finally turning to look at her, his expression hardened.

Dana's face went white; she fumbled with her dressing gown slightly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said, avoiding his fiery green eyes.

"Bullshit!" He yelled. "Unno, there's no point in us even talking- you're pretty much evil & I need to do my job." He said lifting his shotgun slightly. Dana glanced at him for a moment.

"Alright. Give me a second to explain things, I-"

"What are gonna explain? That you go around killing people who looked at you a bit funny?!"

Dana's mouth opened slightly, utterly speechless.

"Why did you kill James Dana? Why are you even here?" Dean demanded.

"I have to be here Dean! I'm supposed to kill the supernatural things that come wrecking up the place!" She shouted, loosing her temper. Dean lowered his weapon slightly, he didn't know why he was but the fact Dana wasn't oblivious to the supernatural, made him feel more secure. Dana walked over to the window, biting her nails.

"I'm not an actual proper reaper Dean." She said, her high-pitched tone lowering.

"I'm a reaper of Demons. I'm like a hunter but without the whole use of colts to kill them or whatever." She said peering round at him.

"So you're trying to say you're like, librarian by day, batman at night?" Dean asked jokingly. Dana burst out laughing.

"More like Bat-woman actually." She joked. Dean and Dana just looked at eachother for what seemed like minutes.

"But James…well, that was wrong of me." She said, her voice quieter. She walked to the sofa, perching herself on the arm.

"Me and James had been together years. We were happy but he broke it off all of a sudden." She said her eyes staring at a nearby photo of what appeared to be her and him.

"He found out what I was, it totally freaked him out- as I expected. It's just; he kept playing me, making me feel like we had a chance of getting back together. It was killing me Dean, so-"

"You killed him?" Dean interrupted.

"It wasn't like that Dean." She said firmly.

"You don't think I regret what I've done? I always knew I could take the life of a human but…I never thought I'd actually sink as low as to do it." She said, tears sliding down her cheeks. Dean was never one for chick-flick moments, he continued to almost observe her.

"But, me and Sam did the research- you tick very box for a human reaper."

Dana continued to gaze absent mind idly at the floor.

"I'm still a reaper Dean, just not the human kind so of course I'm going to make things go a bit cold or make a clock or two stop!" She said.

"I knew I should of just stayed in Alaska. No one notices these things up there." She laughed, mopping her tears away. Dean sat down beside her, looking down at her tear-stained face.

"You know Dana, your probably just about the most sentimental reaper I've ever met." He said.

**More to come soon guys (sorry I took so long to write it up)**


End file.
